Hanzō Hattori
Hanzō Hattori (服部 半蔵) is one of the starting characters in Samurai Warriors. He is the leader of the Iga clan and is loyal to Ieyasu Tokugawa. Like his common portrayal in fiction, he is a ninja rather than the historically accurate general. In the first game, he's 28 years old. He's symbolized by the character for "sever" (断), the character for "exterminate" (滅), and green bamboo leaves. Role in Games Samurai Warriors Hanzō is a gloomy and mysterious man who often compares himself to a shadow. He carries out his lord's will through covert activities. The first game emphasizes him assassinating Shingen during his lord's retreat at Mikatagahara. He shares a rivalry with Shingen's servants, Yukimura and Kunoichi; the latter is more of a competition to see who is the better ninja. He escorts his lord's escape through Iga and secretly infiltrates Ueda Castle for information. His final act is to assassinate Hideyori Toyotomi at Osaka. In his upper path ending, he kills Yukimura. In Samurai Warriors 2, he remains relatively unchanged except that he shares a rivalry with Kotaro and, to a lesser extent, Nene. As opposed to ending the Toyotomi line with Hideyori, he is ordered to stop it earlier with Hideyoshi's death. His dream stage has him participate in the siege of Ueda Castle. When Masayuki signals for the flood attack, Hanzō has a chance to interrupt the plot and save the Tokugawa army. He faces Kotaro several times on the field and helps usher the offensive against Kanetsugu and Yukimura. Hanzō retains his personality in Samurai Warriors 3 except that he has an akward partnership with Nene, with the latter being the more outspoken one of the two. Hanzō starts his story by moving ahead of the Tokugawa army, ambushing a group of Takeda ninja. During the skirmish, Nene comes to his assistance and they wipe out the other ninja just as Ieyasu's main army rushes past them. In a later mission Nene attempts to infiltrate Odawara Castle in a kite, only to get spotted by Kotaro. Hanzō saves Nene from falling to her death and the two escape the clutches of Kotaro. Warriors Orochi During Orochi's scenario, Hanzō is one of Ieyasu's defenders at Edo Castle. He implements a ninja ambush within the castle halls and serves as one of the final guards for his lord against the Orochi army. When they suffer defeat, Hanzō follows his lord into the serpent king's service. He continues to stay beside his lord in both games of the series. In Warriors Orochi, he helps Sun Ce later in the Wu story by covertly sabotaging Sun Jian and Sun Quan's public execution by the Orochi Army. During Warriors Orochi 2, Hanzō assists Wei Yan's fire attack and the two find respect in each other. During the course of the series, his devotion earns Sun Quan's trust. Hanzō shares his dream stage with two other men who are close to their lords, Xu Zhu and Huang Gai. They work together to rescue Gracia from a large army. When the young maiden returns with reinforcements, Ieyasu praises his vassal's hard work. In Warriors Orochi Z, he additionally teams up with Kotarō and Nene to rescue his lord from Edo Castle. Kessen Although he is dead in the first Kessen (as the focus takes place after his death), his legacy continues in a young kunoichi named Okatsu. In the third game, he is a recruitable unit for Nobunaga's army if he is beaten at Ikeda. He is still a ninja and isn't affiliated with the Tokugawa clan. He leads the best ninja unit in the game. Character Information Development Since the creators were making the unconventional ninja archetype with Kunoichi, Hanzō was added to be the more familiar ninja type. His addition was considered to be one of more the essential characters for the cast. His charm point for both of his costumes in Samurai Warriors was his masked visage and the scar that ran over one of his eyes. These concepts were kept for his redesign in the sequel but was altered slightly to give a greater visual impact. The designer comments that he hasn't particularly changed much. Voice Actors * Kim Strauss - Samurai Warriors (English) * David Walpole - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) * Takaya Kuroda - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Hanzō Hattori/Quotes *"All of Japan will dissolve within my grasp. My dark ambition shall never cease." *"The war in the shadows is about to begin..." *"Return to darkness." *"A ninja knows when to seize his opportunities." *"Death cannot hold me..." *"There is no place a shadow cannot go..." *"I will not let Japan fall into your blood-stained hands!" :"Worry not. I do not want it for myself." ::~~Mitsunari and Hanzō; Samurai Warriors 2 *"Now what would a ninja like yourself be interested in my head for?" :"I wish to present it to my lord." ::~~Hideyoshi and Hanzō; Samurai Warriors 2 *"Rest assured, Hanzō, that my spear will protect those dear to me... From your stained blade of darkness." :"Attempt to stop me if you wish. You will fail." ::~~Yukimura and Hanzō; Samurai Warriors 2: Empires *"Hi Hanzō! This battle is our chance to see who's the better ninja. You? Or me!" :"Your very existence insults my profession." ::~~Nene and Hanzō; Samurai Warriors 2: Empires *"You're in for a special treat. You get to fight me!" :"Even the strongest warrior cannot keep up with the shadow." :"Well you're a slippery monkey, aren't you?" ::~~Sun Wukong and Hanzō; Warriors Orochi 2 Gameplay Moveset : : Hanzō briefly charges, then unleashes a blast of green ninja magic in front of him. : , : Hanzō slashes, then performs a spinning kick, followed by another kick that launches his enemy into the air, and a final kick that slams them into the ground. : , , : Hanzō slashes twice, then jumps into the air, throwing a green fireball at the ground. He lands, and strikes with the weight on his chain. : , , , : Hanzō slashes three times, then whips his scythe around his head in a circle, with the radius getting progressively wider as he spins : , , , , : Hanzō slashes 4 times, with a pronounced, more powerful slash at the end. : , : Like all nimble, ninja type characters, he can double jump. : , : Hanzō lands with explosive force, the back flips into his standing position. : , : Hanzō throws shuriken at his foes. : : Hanzō stands and unleashes shockwaves at his enemies. In his Level 3 version, he hurls these discs of energy at a quicker rate. ;Warriors Orochi : , ,R1: Ducks low and propels his body forward in a spinning leap forward, cutting foes in his path. Automatically creates a double of himself. :R1 (counter): Hops back and hurls shuriken. Weapons :See also: Hanzō Hattori/Weapons Samurai Warriors 2 Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends Samurai Warriors 3 Stage to clear for Unique Weapon - Suppression of Odawara Historical Information Hattori Hanzō Masanari was the fifth son of Hattori Hanzō Yasunaga, born in the year 1542. He became the leader of Iga's Hattori family. He was actually a samurai general but is often associated as being a ninja since he was often seen commanding them in battle. He was the third born of four other brothers and he fathered three sons. Like his father before him, Masanari was loyal to the Matsudaira family's heir, Matsudaira Motoyasu (later known as Tokugawa Ieyasu). He distinguished himself in several campaigns, some of which include the battles at Kakegawa Castle, Anegawa, and Mikatagahara. His first battle was when he was 16 and he fought during the siege of Udo Castle. At the time, he commanded seventy Iga ninja. He eventually earned the nickname "Demon Hanzō" (鬼半蔵) for his fierce fighting style. Although it is a popular story, the event occurred in the dubious Kansei Chōshushokafu so its authenticity is debatable. In 1579, Ieyasu's eldest son, Matsudaira Nobuyasu, was convicted of treason against Oda Nobunaga and ordered to commit seppuku. Masanari was ordered to be his second in the ritual (where he would mercifully decapitate the one cutting his stomach). However, once he was brought to the appointed site at Futamata Castle, Masanari burst into tears and cried, "I cannot turn my blade against my lord's own blood!" Once Ieyasu learned that Masanari was unable to bring his sword down on his son, he exclaimed, "Even Demon Hanzō is unable to strike the head of his master's child!" After Akechi Mitsuhide slain Nobunaga at Honnoji in 1582, he set his sights on Ieyasu. At the time, Ieyasu was at a port in Osaka and was surrounded by only ten subordinates. He was forced to flee to his homeland but had to pass through Iga, which was known for its treacherous terrain. Masanari was principle for serving as Ieyasu's guide and commanded 300 ninja guards to ensure his lord's safe passage to Mikawa. Masanari continued to serve his lord at Komaki-Nagakute with 100 men under his command. He served during the siege of Odawara and was awarded 8,000 koku. By the time Ieyasu entered Kantō, he was awarded an additional 8,000 koku and had 30 yoriki and 200 public officials for his services. Ieyasu was said to have also began to employ more Iga ninja with Masanari as their leader. He died on December 23, 1596 due to natural causes and was succeeded by his son, Masanari. He was buried near the Shinjiku Ward in Tokyo. Hanzō-mon in Tokyo is said to have been named after his family and they once prospered there. Gallery Image:Hanzo-sw.jpg|Samurai Warriors artwork Image:Hanzo-altsw.jpg|Hanzō's alternate costume Hanzo-sw2.jpg|Samurai Warriors 2 artwork Image:Hanzo-sw2concept.jpg|Samurai Warriors 2 polished concept art File:Hanzo-nobuambitonline.jpg|Nobunaga's Ambition Online render Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters